Les petits potins des Enfers
by Wei Wuxian
Summary: La vie aux Enfers est souvent très ennuyeuse, heureusement, les rumeurs et les " on-dit... " aident à supporter l'ennui. Série de drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Eaque avait une furieuse tendance à s'ennuyer. Il restait alors un long moment à attendre qu'une idée merveilleuse lui traverse l'esprit, avec succès ou non.

Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces moments. Depuis une heure maintenant, il regardait les âmes qui défilaient devant lui sans vraiment les voir. Soudain, il eut une idée excellente : embêter ses frères. Pas directement, ce serait un manque cruel d'originalité. Non, à la place tout se ferait dans leur dos.

Depuis quelques semaines Radamanthe se rendait souvent sur terre. Eaque se doutait pourquoi, son ancien adversaire.

D'un bond, il se leva et alla arpenter les couloirs du palais. Il se rendit au réfectoire, où il n'allait d'habitude jamais, et s'assit au milieu de ses subordonnés. Ces derniers le regardèrent étrangement, ils ne voyaient jamais le juge ici, sauf quand il voulait embêter les autres juges.

Sans se soucier de leur regard, Eaque se mit à parler. De tout et de rien pour les détendre, ce qui marcha parfaitement. Puis, au milieu d'une discussion sur les trois juges, il lâcha le plus naturellement du monde.

\- C'est vrai que Radamanthe n'est pas social. Remarque, vu le temps qu'il passe avec le gémeaux d'Athéna, je commence à me poser des questions.

Les spectres se figèrent. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Ils se regardèrent un instant, pour avoir une confirmation. Voyant le choc de leurs camarades, ils surent qu'ils avaient bien entendu.

Eaqua continua de parler pour capter de nouveau l'attention des spectres avant de s'en aller une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Maintenant qu'il avait lancé la machine, il n'avait plus qu'à profiter du spectacle.

À peine fut-il sortit que déjà la nouvelle se répandait comme une traînée de poudre, enflammant tous les enfers. En moins de quelques jours, tous furent au courant, sauf le principale concerné.

Radamanthe ne l'apprit que plusieurs jours plus tard. Alors que des murmures se faisaient entendre sur son passage. Rapidement lassé de ces messes basses, il attrapa le premier spectre qui passa et lui ordonnant de lui expliquer.

\- Il parait que vous voyez régulièrement un chevalier d'Athéna, alors nous nous posons des questions.

Comment avaient-ils su ? Il faisait justement très attention pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Seuls Minos et Eaque l'avaient surprit pendant qu'il s'en allait. Eaque. Il avait recommencer.


	2. Chapter 2

La vie aux enfers suivait son cours normalement depuis un long moment. L'ennui et la routine avaient reprit leur place et beaucoup commençaient à désespérer d'avoir un peu de divertissement. Heureusement pour eux, un marina avait été vu récemment. Les gardes du palais d'Hadès avaient aperçu une chevelure rose, bien inhabituel par ici. En regardant plus attentivement, ils avaient reconnu Io, un marina de Poséidon.

Rapidement, la nouvelle était arrivé aux oreilles de tout le monde. Mais cette découverte avait posé une autre question. Que faisait Io ici ? Ainsi un jeu de piste commença aux enfers. Le but : trouver la raison de la présence d'un marina.

Au début, seuls les gardes arrivaient à glaner de petites informations, comme l'heure d'arrivé et celle de départ du marina. Une fois les horaires obtenus, tous purent se joindre à la partie. Partie qui devint encore plus amusante lorsque que le juge Eaque se mit à jouer.

Contrairement aux autres spectres, lui pouvaient entrer dans le palais son que cela soit suspect.

Grâce lui, ils surent que le marina disparaissait derrière le palais, et non pas dedans. Alors la parti prit de l'ampleur. Il n'était plus question de savoir où allait Io mais pour voir qui. Il était évident qu'il se rendait à Elysion et les seuls qu'il pourrait aller voir là-bas étaient les Dieux Jumeaux.

Des paris arrivèrent en même temps que la dernière étape de la partie. Quel dieu ? Pour le moment, les deux étaient à peu près à égalité.

Puis Minos se mit aussi à jouer, Radamanthe continuait de refuser même s'il suivait le jeu. Minos alla à Elysion sous un prétexte idiot, comme quoi il devait remettre un document ou une information à Pandore.

En revenant, il put déclarer la fin du jeu. Io passait son temps dans les bras de Thanatos .

Le lendemain, tous les spectres croyant en Hypnos furent déçu d'avoir perdu et Minos jubila d'avoir si bien choisit.

Mais il se garda bien de dire qu'Hypnos faisait parti de ce couple qui avait enflammé les enfers pendant des semaines.


	3. Chapter 3

Les enfers étaient calmes. Puis cette rumeur était arrivé. Personne n'aurait put imaginer cela et pourtant... Pourtant comment expliquer autrement le boitement nouveau d'Eaque ? Il n'y avait que cela. D'autant que ça collait parfaitement avec ses absences répétés. Il couchait régulièrement avec quelqu'un à la surface.

Si comme pour Io, plusieurs voulurent se lancer dans un nouveau pari pour trouver ce quelqu'un, il fut rapidement admit que ce ne serait pas possible. La surface était beaucoup trop vaste pour le nombre ridicule de spectres qui s'y rendaient occasionnellement. Impossible à mettre en place.

Au fils des jours, les plus courageux, ou suicidaires, laissèrent traîner leurs oreilles dans l'espoir de récolter un bout d'information. Rien. Pas la moindre allusion ou le moindre regard suspect.

Les spectres furent forcés d'admettre que le seigneur Eaque était des plus discrets quand il le voulait.

Au bout de longues semaines, Valentine fut celui qui trouva. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit les juges Minos et Eaque discuter et une phrase en particulier retint son attention. C'était Minos qui l'avait dit.

\- T'en as pas marre de passer autant de soirée au sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

C'est tout ce qu'il avait suffit pour les enfers cherchent quel chevalier avait été choisit par le Garuda. Sans succès.

Quoi de plus normal ? Comment pourraient-ils savoir qu'Eaque ne passait pas ses nuits au sanctuaire d'Athéna dans le lit d'un chevalier mais à boire et faire la fête avec plusieurs d'entre eux ? Et qu'une fois la soirée fini, le spectre n'arrivait pas à faire la descente des trop nombreuses marches sans plusieurs chutes ?


	4. Chapter 4

Une rumeur courait dans tout les enfers depuis une bonne semaine déjà comme quoi le seigneur Thanatos était mourant mais qu'il le cachait pour éviter de faire de la peine aux spectres et aux deux autres dieux. Par conséquent, tous les spectres chouchoutaient le Dieu de la Mort et lui sortait des "vous êtes l'un des meilleurs dieux qui ai existé" ou des "on ne vous oubliera jamais vous, et ce que vous avez fait pour nous". Pourtant, c'était totalement faux ! Il avait beau le leur répéter, les spectres ne voulaient rien entendre et cela ne faisait qu'empirer.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu''une seul solution: chercher la source du problème, c'est-à-dire la personne à avoir lancé la rumeur. En premier lieu, par pure logique, il alla voir Eaque. Après tout, le jeune homme était réputé pour ce genre de choses. Seulement, celui-ci répondit négativement, et cela se confirma lorsqu'il sonda son esprit : ce n'était définitivement pas le Garuda. Alors qui ? Il remonta spectres, juges, gardes et autre jusqu'à ce que le nom d'une personne ayant fait passer la rumeur à un simple garde ne l'interpelle : Hypnos.

Thanatos repartit vers Elysion en vitesse et chopa son frère par le bras avant de lui demander des explications

C'est de bonne guerre cher frère, tu avais fait passer la rumeur comme quoi j'aimais me travestir le mois dernier. Alors je me suis vengé...et puis toi qui aime être chouchouté, cela ne devrait pas trop te déranger non ?

Et c'est ainsi que quand Hadès revint à Elysion un peu plus tard, il retrouva les dieux jumeaux entrain de se bagarrer comme deux enfants en s''insultant et en se tirant les cheveux tout en se roulant pas terre.

Et après je m'étonne de ne jamais avoir gagné contre Athéna...


	5. Chapter 5

Un jour comme un autre une bombe atterrit mystérieusement sur le bureau de Radamanthe. Une bombe au sens métaphorique du terme, évidemment. Le juge resta un moment interdit devant le vieux livre posé devant lui. Puis par curiosité, il l'ouvrit. Pour le refermer précipitamment la seconde suivante.

Dans ce vieux livre se trouvait énormément de photos. Toutes prises d'un assez bon angle, d'ailleurs, mais il s'agissait de moment qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Il rouvrit pourtant l'album. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir uniquement des photos de lui. Effectivement, deux pages plus loin, les Dieux Jumeaux se roulaient par terre au milieu des fleurs d'Elysion en tentant de s'arracher les cheveux.

Trois pages plus loin, Minos courait après le photographe, ses cheveux étrangement frisé et de toutes les couleurs.

Radamanthe décida de reporter son travail pour le moment. Il avait sous les yeux une véritable mine d'or. Mais un détail attira son attention. Si plus ou moins chaque personne des enfers avait droit à sa photo, il n'y en avait aucune d'Eaque.

Pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour comprendre, c'était lui qui avait prit les photos.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Si son frère pensait pouvoir y échapper, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

C'est donc sur cette idée qu'il fit discrètement passer l'album à Minos. Lui aurait sans aucun doute possible une bonne idée de revanche.

C'est donc ainsi que quatre jours plus tard, la collection de peluches d'Eaque se retrouva, totalement par hasard, dans une salle de repos des gardes avec un unique mot.

_J'ai fais un peu de rangement dans ta chambre Eaque._


	6. Chapter 6

Une ombre se faufilait dans un couloir aux Enfers. Après avoir soigneusement vérifié qu'il n'était pas suivi, Kagaho du Bénou entra dans une pièce où une autre personne l'attendais.

-Tu en as mis du temps !

-Oui. Mais tu connais Eaque, mieux vaut être prudent avec lui. De plus, si j'ai accepté ton plan foireux, c'est uniquement pour me venger de la dernière fois.

-Oh mais il en est de même pour moi : la vengeance avant tout. J'ai beau être sa subordonnée directe et lui avoir prêter allégeance, son petit "cadeau" de la dernière fois, que tu as apparemment aussi expérimenté, ma quelque peu énervé.

En effet, Eaque avait eu la bonne idée d'offrir en secret à ses deux subordonnés préférer quelque chose pour la St-Valentin: pour Kagaho un livre intitulé "_comment draguer et sociabiliser pour les nuls_" et pour Violate, une magnifique boite remplie de rubans rose avec des paillettes et une petite note "_Comme ça tu sera Magnifique ma chewiii :3_". Comme vous pouvez le deviner, les deux l'on très mal reçut. C'est pourquoi Violate avait eu une magnifique idée, et, ayant eu vent que Kagaho avait subit la même chose, l'avait contactée afin de l'aider dans sa vengeance. Celle-ci était plutôt simple : il s'avère que le spectre du Garuda aimait les barbies et les poupons en plus des peluches... Donc les deux spectres allaient tout simplement remplacer sa garde robe par de belles robes roses bonbon, repeindre son surplis de poudre rose pâle(pailleté bien évidemment) et préparer une dînette avec toutes ses peluches et autres bidules du genre au centre de la pièce (avec du vrai thé et tout le nécessaire). Sans oublier de prendre le tout en photo. Aussi avaient-ils hésité à lui mettre un beau diadème sur la tête, mais ils ont vite abandonnés l'idée car bien trop compliqué à réaliser.

C'est donc ainsi qu'un soir où le Garuda est rentré complètement épuisé par une journée de travaille, il se fit prendre au piège. Autant vous dire que la photo avait été faite en beaucoup d'exemplaire et que chacun en Enfers en avait un... et pas que les spectre si vous voyez de qui je veut parler. Le troisième juge ne sut jamais qui était responsable, même s'il avait sa petite idée.


	7. Chapter 7

En cette matinée, un événement incroyable se produisit. Rune arriva en retard. Pas de beaucoup, à peine quelques minutes. Personne ne l'aurait remarqué s'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'était Rune. Il respectait les règles autant que le seigneur Hadès, peut-être même plus. Ce qui n'était que quelques petites minutes semblaient alors des heures.

Plus incroyable encore ; ce ne fut pas un cas isolé.

Trois jours plus tard, deux minutes vingt sept. La semaine suivante, trois minutes dix huit. Le lendemain, deux minutes quarante neuf. Et la liste continuait, s'allongeant de plus en plus au fils du temps.

Une conclusion s'imposa rapidement, il y avait un problème. Et d'une sacrée ampleur pour retarder ainsi le plus ponctuel des spectres.

Il fallait trouver. Alors les spectres cherchèrent. Il surveillèrent discrètement Rune, le suivirent dans ses déplacements quotidiens mais rien.

Quand Rune l'apprit, il entra dans une colère noire, ce qui revenait, pour lui, à ne rien changer dans son comportement mais à ennuyer les autres. Il força des spectres à travailler davantage, d'autres se retrouvèrent mystérieusement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Il fut donc décidé de stopper les actions sur le terrain. À la place, ce fut les rumeurs. Un amant humain selon un tel, une blague récurrente de Minos selon un autre ou bien une maladie grave qui nécessitait un traitement à heure fixe selon un autre.

Ses rumeurs explicatives finirent comme beaucoup d'autre aux Enfers, en toile de fond. Le genre de chose que tout le monde sais mais auquel personne ne fait attention.

Et pendant que la vie reprenait son cours, Rune profita d'une dernière partie de jambe en l'air avec Minos, lui assurant un énième retard.


	8. Chapter 8

Eaque en avait assez. Trop de monde lui jouait des tours ces derniers temps. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il était celui qui embêtait les autres, pas l'inverse. Sa vengeance allait être terrible.

Ainsi, un jour comme un autre, Kagaho entendit des bruits de couloirs à son passage. Il n'en comprit la raison que le midi. Dans le réfectoire, un tableau d'information était accroché au mur. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Mais aujourd'hui, une liste était affichée. En s'approchant, il remarqua que c'était un tableau de chasse, mais sexuel. En lisant, il fut surprit du grand nombre de nom coché mais le pire arriva à la dernière ligne. Une signature, fausse évidemment, attestait que la liste était la sienne.

Arrachant d'un geste vif la liste, il la déchira ensuite en plusieurs petits morceaux. Il devait trouver le coupable. Et il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps.

Eaque, débarquant de nul part, posa une main sur son épaule et déclara.

\- Tu nous en a caché des choses, dis donc.

Le temps que Kagaho se retourne, il était déjà loin.

Trois jours plus tard, Violate eut aussi une désagréable surprise.

En rentrant dans ses appartements, elle découvrit tous ses beaux tableaux qu'elle avait mit des mois à faire étaient recouvert de peinture à paillettes. Impossible de voir les paysages qui s'étalaient autrefois sur les toiles.

Et pour couronner le tout, la boîte de rubans, qu'elle avait pourtant jeté, était bien en évidence sur un tabouret devant l'un des tableaux. Dessus, un petit mot.

_Pour te remercier de ton dernier cadeau._


	9. Chapter 9

Un cheveu bleu. Il y avait un cheveu bleu sur l'épaule d'Eaque.

Tout était comme d'habitude. Il était entré dans le réfectoire et s'amusait à embêter quelques spectres. Mais les autres, au lieu de détourner le regard comme s'ils ne voyaient rien, fixaient l'épaule du juge.

Un cheveu bleu. Un cheveu bleu.

Comment ?

Déjà, qui était les personnes à avoir les cheveux de cette teinte ? 

Personne. Tout du moins pas aux Enfers.

Alors comment et pourquoi ?

Bien sûr, cela pouvait être un hasard. Dans ce cas, mieux valait se taire. Sans même avoir à parler, tous les spectres dans le réfectoire à ce moment arrivèrent à cette pensée. Se taire et attendre.

Et ils durent attendre longtemps. Trois mois. Trois mois avant qu'un cheveux bleu ne fasse de nouveau son apparition sur le juge, mais plus près de la nuque, derrière l'oreille.

Un spectre l'avait croisé dans les couloirs et, alors qu'il dépassait le juge, avait vu ce cheveu.

Plus de doute permis, il y avait bien quelque chose.

Alors, il fallait d'abord savoir à qui pouvait appartenir ce cheveu.

Pas un spectre, sûr et certain. Un Marina ? Peut-être, mais aucun ne possédait une tignasse bleuté. À vérifier. Un chevalier ? Déjà hautement plus probable vu le nombre de guerriers d'Athéna au cheveux bleus.

Mais lequel ? Lequel ?

Et surtout, comment l'un de ses cheveux se serait retrouvé là ?

Le juge détestait toujours profondément les chevaliers d'Athéna. C'était un fait certain. Mais, et si...?

Ce "et si..." prit une proportion supplémentaire quand quelqu'un fit remarquer que ces cheveux apparaissaient en même temps, ou presque que le boitement du juge.

Il couchait véritablement avec un chevalier.

Toutefois, les spectres ne purent en apprendre davantage.

Par un hasard, plutôt incroyable disons le, si quelqu'un laissait traîner son regard ou ses oreilles au mauvais endroit, il se retrouvait étrangement surchargé de travail puis envoyer dans le bureau du seigneur Hadès.

En effet, Radamanthe et Eaque s'étaient alliés pour protéger le secret de leur relation avec Kanon et Saga. 

Mais ça, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagaho fulminait. Eaque s'était encore moqué de lui et maintenant il avait de magnifique cheveux roses ( selon le Garuda ).

Il devait trouver un moyen de se venger. Il avait laissé passer pendant deux mois en espérant que le juge finisse par se lasser et changer de cible, en vain.

Alors il cherchait à se venger. Mais il devait être discret, il savait combien Eaque pouvait être rancunier. Il avait demandé à Violate si elle voulait se joindre à lui mais elle avait refusé, elle se préparait déjà de son côté.

Donc il se prépara seul pendant un long moment. Quand enfin il fut prêt, il fit passer le mot.

Les jours passant, tous les spectres ( juges exclus ) étaient au courant.

Ainsi un jour comme un autre où Eaque se rendait tranquillement au tribunal, il trouva sur son bureau des paquets cadeaux et des cartes aux couleurs criardes. Il y en avait tellement que certaines étaient par terre ou sur sa chaise.

Il attrapa la première carte venu et l'ouvrit.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous irez bientôt mieux_

Hein ? Il en attrapa une autre.

_Vous savez ce qu'on dit : un de perdu dix de retrouvés_

Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que... ! Il ouvrit les cadeaux et les cartes, tous étaient des mots et des présents de consolation pour une peine de cœur.

Il frappa rageusement sur son bureau. Qui avait osé faire ça ? Qui ?!

Bien loin de là, Kagaho sourit en pensant qu'aux Enfers, il était impossible de savoir qui avait lancé une rumeur.


	11. Chapter 11

Dans une salle reculée, bien loin au fond des Enfers, plusieurs spectres étaient assis les uns en face des autres. Ces spectres, c'étaient Rune, Valentine, Myu, Charon et Pharaon. Ils étaient là pour leur réunion mensuel. Ils étaient toujours très prudent à ce sujet, personne ne devait être au courant. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que ces charmantes réunions avaient pour nom " club des soumis ", la nom venait de Pharaon. Et malheureusement, elles portaient très bien leur nom.

Ils étaient justement ici pour parler de leurs problèmes. Des problèmes plutôt humiliant et malheureusement bien réels.

Tout cela était partit d'une discussion, d'abord anodine, entre Rune et Pharaon. Ils parlaient boulot puis, ils ne savaient plus trop comment, ils en étaient venus à parler de leur vie sexuelle. Suite à quoi le club des soumis avait vu le jour. Myu, Valentine et Charon étaient arrivé après, un jour où une réunion s'était faite moins discrète.

Ainsi, depuis bientôt un an, ces cinq spectres assistaient à ces réunions, chacune aillant un thème bien précis. Rune ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à donner celui du jour.

\- Aujourd'hui, le bondage et ses séquelles.

Inutile de dire que la réunion dura plusieurs heures tellement il y avait de choses à dire. De nombreuses larmes furent aussi versées.


	12. Chapter 12

Valentine avait toujours été un spectre comme les autres. Une puissance satisfaisante, une petite réputation, pas de problème avec les plus puissant aux Enfers. Non, vraiment, il était comme tous les autres. Et comme tous les autres, il adorait les rumeurs et les racontars. C'était la meilleure façon de tromper l'ennui et en plus pour un long moment.

Alors, ce jour-là, où il devait simplement faire passer un document au Juge Minos sur ordre du Juge Radamanthe, il vit une réponse à une question restée en suspend bien trop longtemps.

En effet, en entrant dans le tribunal, il entendit d'abord un gémissement. Jusque là, rien de si incroyable, Pharaon le faisait souvent au boulot. Problème, Pharaon était justement en train de travailler devant lui.

Il s'approcha et donna le document. Mais au lieu de s'en aller, il préféra parler.

\- Toi aussi tu as entendu ?

\- Oui, ça arrive souvent ces derniers temps. Mais j'ai jamais pu voir qui est avec Rune.

Sans avoir besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit, ils s'approchèrent de la source du gémissement. Soudain, un autre, plus sonore, retentit. S'approchant encore, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bureau de Minos. Déjà, un million de scénarios fleurissaient dans leur esprit mais ils voulaient être sûr avant de faire quelque chose.

Pharaon leva une main et toqua deux fois. Un instant plus tard, la voix de Minos, étrangement essoufflé, répondit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le seigneur Radamanthe demande votre opinion pour une affaire un peu compliqué.

\- Apporte moi ça dans une heure.

\- Bien seigneur Minos.

Ils repartirent avec un immense sourire collé aux lèvres. Maintenant les retards de Rune prenaient un tout autre sens. Sens que Valentine ne tarderait pas à donner à ses confères.


	13. Chapter 13

Un suçon. Tout avait commencé avec un suçon.

Radamanthe était connu comme le plus droit et le plus mature des trois juges. Toujours à faire son travail, toujours de façon claire, nette et précise sans la moindre erreur. Alors le voir ce matin-là avec ce suçon à moitié caché par ses vêtements.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nouvelle avait fait le tour des enfers. Deux jours plus tard, tout le monde attendait que quelqu'un trouve qui était responsable de ce suçon. Mais rien.

Puis, il y en eut un autre, plus grand et plus visible. Cette fois, Eaque passa à l'attaque.

\- Dit, Radamanthe, tu t'absentes souvent ce temps-ci.

Le blond ne répondit pas, il avait du travail et contrairement à ses frères, il le faisait.

\- C'est au sanctuaire d'Athéna, non ? Ou peut-être chez Poséidon ? Dit, tu le vois où Kanon ?

Radamanthe releva soudain la tête. Comment ? Il avait été prudent. Eaque lui montra son cou d'un signe de la main et il comprit. Un suçon, sûrement plusieurs d'ailleurs. Dire qu'il avait pourtant interdit les marques à Kanon. La prochaine fois, il ne l'épargnerait pas.


End file.
